ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Cinematic Universe
The is an American media franchise and shared universe based on the characters created by , being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since 2017. Characters Avengers *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (Tom Hardy) - The leader of the Avengers who was originally a scrawny runt that volunteered to be the first test subject for Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum in an effort to turn the tide against the Axis powers during World War II. The serum grants him superhuman strength, endurance & agility & given a seemingly indestructible shield made of a mixture of vibranium & adamantium. He leads a successful campaign against Nazi Germany but is lost in a secret mission during the final stages of the war. He's found frozen in a block of ice in the nineties, but it takes a couple decades for cryogenics technology to bring him back to life. By the time he's unfrozen, S.H.I.E.L.D. had already begun the Avengers Initiative, which he readily joins, finding it to be the only thing capable of slotting himself into, as he feels like a man lost in time. His suit is based on riot police armor with a pair of goggles & a helmet & the red & white stripe motif was limited to his belt. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (Oscar Isaac) - a billionaire playboy & owner of weapons manufacturing giant Stark Industries who went missing. He reappeared a few months later but made very few statements of his status during this time period. Rumors swirled about this, though, the most persistent being that he was actually kidnapped by a band of terrorists in an attempt to get him to create a super weapon for them & that he had escaped by constructing a highly advanced suit of armor, but this could never be proven. The former war monger had, however, become a man devoted to peace & had his weapon manufacturing at Stark Industries shut down, replacing it with technology designed to better man's future. S.H.I.E.L.D., however, knew the truth & in the early stages of their Avengers Initiative approached him about his "iron man" weapon. He agreed to assist in their initiative & revive his project, but only under one circumstance--that he would pilot it himself & keep all of the technology away from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own technicians. To this end he specifically had the suits constructed to run only on his own Arc Reactor, something he & fellow engineer Ho Yinsen had constructed inside his chest when a piece of shrapnel had become embedded in his heart when they were kidnapped. His suit's color scheme is based off his Ultimates counterpart as well as looking bulky & difficult to use, but very intimidating. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (Bruce: Ryan Reynolds; Hulk: John DiMaggio) - 1 of the world's foremost experts in the field of gamma radiation who was hired by the US government shortly after Stark had quit the weapons manufacturing business. Worried that Stark's tech could never be put back in the bottle they started to turn to more radical approaches to weapon development. This lead to his hypothetical "Gamma Bomb," an EMP like device that would release high dosages of modified gamma radiation in a large radius, destroying organic matter but leaving structures & buildings untouched. They were to hold their first secret test of the bomb in an abandoned military base in Nevada, but when he noticed that a young runaway named Rick Jones & the bomb goes off, he saves Rick, but doesn't escape the blast. Instead of incinerating him, his body absorbs the gamma radiation & transforms him into a gigantic green monster of a man with big glowing green veins, a mottled bruise patterning around his body making his transformation violent looking, enormous strength & a savage, child like mentality. From there on, he chased across the globe by the military led by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, the father of his former fiancee, both to capture him & to recover the blueprints for the Gamma Bomb that Rick had helped him escape with when he had temporarily transformed back. This chase lasted for years, with all sorts of people coming in attempting to take advantage of the beast. The latest in this series of attackers would be the Avengers themselves, him being the first target of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newly assembled team. *'Thor Odinson' (Jai Courtney) - the God of Thunder who was a mighty warrior who wielded a special hammer named Mjölnir forged in the heart of a dying star that allowed him to control lightning & thunder as if he was a god, but over a century ago by Earth's reckoning, he was banished from Asgard, stripped of his strength, and separated from his hammer of which he was no longer worthy. He spent the next century wandering the world, taking new identities until he stuck with Dr. Donald Blake as the decades passed, vainly searching for a way back to his home world, his accrued knowledge eventually leading him to working at a joint government/university think tank in upstate New York known as Project PEGASUS where he had hoped to open a wormhole to Asgard, but his search was fruitless, he found no return, he had only found love as he worked alongside a fellow physicist, Jane Foster with whom he had developed a relationship with, but she developed terminal breast cancer while working on their project & on her death bed, he revealed the truth about himself to her. Fast forward to modern times & people all around the world tell the tale of a man who wields the thunder itself in his hands, saving those he can but always disappearing before anyone can properly thank him, but S.H.I.E.L.D., beginning their Avengers Initiative, manage to track him down as they had connected the dots in the story as Jane had also disappeared when he had gone missing. When pressed for his story, he states that Jane Foster had gone with him to Asgard & would say nothing more on the matter, nor why he had returned to Earth. He accepted the offer to join the Avengers Initiative, not knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. partially did it to keep an eye on him. His design is based off his Ultimates counterpart with some elements taken from his mainstream comic designs. *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (Emily Blunt) - 1 of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents who's the agency's go to woman for the blackest of black operations with skills in combat & espionage that are seemingly second to none. Everything about her is a closely guarded government secret from her past to even her age. Word is that she was once a member of Cold War Russia's Department X, trained as an assassin from birth in the fabled "Red Room" before she defected to the United States, but if she was truly a relic of the Cold War, she certainly doesn't look her age. When S.H.I.E.L.D. began its Avengers Initiative, she was strongly considered for a part in it, but because of her past & the general sketchiness of her work at S.H.I.E.L.D. they felt it best if she remained black ops for the time being. Her suit looks more practical & tactical. *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (Adam Pally) - 1 of the premier scientific minds of the world named Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym & his wife Janet had been working at S.H.I.E.L.D. for years prior to Nick Fury taking over and starting the Avenger initiative. He was a veteran of Project: PEGASUS, which is where he first realized the beginnings of what would become his life's work--the miraculous "Pym Particle," a subatomic particle that, when tapped into, could change the space between molecules, from shrinking objects to growing them. To this end he and his wife had worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. perfecting a pressurized suit akin to a space or diving suit that could allow a person to safely shrink using the Pym Particle process. He himself was the foremost expert of using this suit to perform extended "dives" into the shrunken world to see how to best utilize this new perspective. When Nick Fury took over S.H.I.E.L.D. he contacted him about utilizing the suit as a defensive weapon as a part of his Avenger initiative. Fearing that Fury would take his department away from him & put the Pym Particle process into the hands of less than savory individuals, he reluctantly agreed to join the first initiative, becoming a founding member of the new Avengers team. That said, the suit wasn't really built to be a weapon & did his best to stay out of the action--violence unnerved him to begin with. To help get Fury off of his back, he got harder to work on one of his applications for the Pym Particles he had been working on prior to the Avengers initiative--he thought Fury's new S.H.I.E.L.D. might be impressed by his research into quantum computing & its application in the development in artificial intelligence, which led to Ultron's creation. *'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye' (Stephen Amell) - An unparalleled marksman who started out as a member of an illegal paramilitary force working for the Zodiac Cartel before S.H.I.E.L.D. offered him a chance at starting a new life. He made good on this offer, rejecting his criminal past, settling down with after starting a family & becoming one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents. He rose through the ranks so well he was actually partners with Black Widow for a time. While his aiming abilities are clearly superhuman the actual origin of them is a mystery--S.H.I.E.L.D. has suggested to him that he should potentially test to see if he's a mutant, but he'd rather not know. When the Avengers Initiative was started he was, like Black Widow, kept as potential back up, not part of the main team at first. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (Blake Lively) - An Air Force officer who was token captive by Mar-Vell's Kree commanding officers, led by Yon-Rogg, raided the Future Foundation spaceport where he had worked after he was found out and detained by S.H.I.E.L.D. To prove he was actually on the humans' side, Mar-Vell led the assault on Yon-Rogg's capital ship stationed in Earth orbit, destroying it & rescuing the humans taken aboard by it. While most of the humans had made out completely unscathed, she was subjected to genetic tampering by Yon-Rogg's top scientist, Minn-Erva, giving her the full genetic code of a Kree in addition to her human genome, almost as if she was a binary being, the energy from this binding storing within her body in a manner unexplainable to human scientists. It took her some time but she managed to gain control over this new source of power & for a while she operated as one of the premier agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new cosmic branch "S.W.O.R.D." , but that was many years ago--following the death of Mar-Vell, she took on a Kree uniform of her own & took on Mar-Vell's old human given moniker in an effort to sustain his legacy. *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (Donald Glover) - A Wakandan politician & the current ruler of Wakanda named T'Challa who lost his father, King T'Chaka, to the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre that was part of the Genocide of Heroes & was educated & trained abroad with animalistic like martial arts where he was made into the new king, though he also had to deal with his cousin, Erik Stevens a.k.a. Killmonger, because T’Chaka killed his father, N'Jobu for exporting vibranium for weapon use. In more recent years, Wakanda has taken steps to growing their presence on the world stage, not the least of which is him meeting with Director Fury about his burgeoning Avengers initiative. Concerned about the lack of the oversight on the team, he warned Fury about operating in third world countries around the world, as Wakanda had made it their recent mission to use their wealth to the betterment of downtrodden nations all over the globe. If the Avengers could be controlled in this way, he was willing to back their initiative with Wakandan resources, but if they couldn’t, he assured Fury there would be consequences. He was imbued with a serum derived from the heart shaped herb, a special plant native to Wakanda that could be grown nowhere else. His suit is more plated & segmented & has the sash his father had on. X-Men *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (Craig T. Nelson) - The head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters & the X-Men whose known for being an outspoken and prominent voice for mutant rights & his school is considered a safe haven for mutants of all kind. He himself is a mutant with powerful telepathic powers, an ability that does not endear him to his mutant hating opponents, but while he's a proponent for peace between humans & mutants, he secretly formed the X-Men strike team to combat the actual current realities of the relationship, a relationship that often calls for violence. Because the world hates & fears them, he and his X-Men are frequent targets of government surveillance & interference--S.H.I.E.L.D. in particular isn't a fan. Born into a wealthy family, his family's ancestral mansion being the center of his school, he was a student of Magneto in his college years, the two of them becoming friends after his graduation. They constructed Cerebro together, a device used to amplify his telepathic abilities allowing him to locate mutants all over the globe, something he uses to find mutants in need of help. While he & his old friend have since gone down different paths, he still hopes to show Magneto that there can be lasting peace for mutants without violent upheaval. *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine' (Scott Eastwood) - 1 of the field leaders of the X-Men who was a field operative for Department H & in a joint American/Canadian black ops mission, he's sent to infiltrate Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to explore their ties to the X-Men. When he ingratiates himself with Xavier at his mansion on school grounds, he slowly begins to come to Xavier's side when the professor genuinely tries to help him with his missing past & the secrets behind those that had experimented on him. In fact, he finds the mansion & school grounds to feel more like home than anywhere else he knew of, where his mutant genetics were celebrated instead of hidden away & feared. It hadn't helped that Logan knew that Department H had been hiding something from him. These conflicting feelings finally came to a head when Xavier reveals the X-Men proper to him & instead of reporting this back to his superiors in Department H he cuts all ties with the agency & begins working with Xavier full time. His outfit that consists of a blue tactical vest with yellow stripes with a black muscle shirt underneath, blue wrist-guards with yellow stripes, black gloves, a black belt, blue jeans & black combat boots. *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (Tessa Thomspon) - A mysterious mutant woman with the ability to control the weather who was first encountered on a mission in Egypt, in an attempt to route the Shadow King. She was an important piece of his criminal empire & the criminals, in part helped by his telepathic suggestion, made her think she was an actual goddess, but in their campaign against him, the X-Men managed to convince her of her actual mutant genes & her mortality & turn her against him. With nowhere else to turn, she was taken in by the X-Men & secretly brought to the United States to Xavier. At the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she was trained to better harness & control her mutant abilities & better learned her place in the world of mutants & humans, though her time being worshiped as a goddess had left a mark on her personality, making her somewhat arrogant, but as she was technically an international criminal. From there of course, she's an mainstay & 1 of the primary leaders, depending on the make up of the team, alongside Cyclops, each taking up the mantle if the other isn't there or whatever. She eventually becomes much more humble & serene as the story would go on, as well. *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Jack Griffo) - 1 of Xavier's first students that seemed to be an orphan with no other family, so Xavier became something of a father figure to him, helping him handle his mutant gift for projecting beams of energy from his eyes by giving him a visor that would control the energy flow. While he was somewhat emotionally stunted, his aptitude for action & leadership helped Xavier formulate the idea of the X-Men. Of course, his & Wolverine's personalities would lead to a lot of clashing after that point. *'Jean Grey/Phoenix' (Kira Kosarin) - 1 of Xavier's first X-Men who first joined the institute as a student & later became a full time member of the team after graduating. Her mutant telekinetic & telepathic abilities made her a common ally in Xavier's more secretive schemes & was romantically involved with Scott in an on again, off again relationship, but was lost in a rescue operation, sacrificing herself to the ocean waves in order to save the rest of her mutant companions. Or so they thought--many weeks later, he reappeared at the institute's mansion, seemingly no worse for wear. While the team was shocked to see her back, Xavier knew the truth: Cerebro was able to track her through the whole ordeal & while her life signs did completely disappear for a brief moment, she was seemingly resurrected immediately afterward. She had no memories of what had happened when she apparently died & came back & few of the weeks in the interim between her disappearance & reappearance, but the incident seemed to have an effect on her powers, amplifying them to a noticeably greater level. In fact, upon closer study, her powers tapping into an ancient, primeval force that connected everything. *'Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (Luke Evans) - A rare mutant who was born with his X-gene already awakened, giving him tremendous strength but a bestial appearance, complete with large hands & feet, sharp nails & teeth, & a shaggy mat of blue fur covering nearly every square inch of his body. Excelling at academics but shunned for his appearance, he was brought in by Xavier to be one of his new institute's professors. His close ties with Xavier also found him as part of the X-Men, serving not just as the team's muscle but also as its adult voice of reason when Xavier wasn't in contact. With S.H.I.E.L.D. & other US government agencies breathing down the X-Men's neck, he took it upon himself to take to the world of politics, to serve both as a voice for mutant kind in the public domain but also as a liaison between the institute & S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (Elizabeth Olsen) - A mutant who fled her hometown following the awakening of her mutant ability to cause enormous harm to those who made skin contact with her & was taken in by a sect of the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Mystique. Originally told that the Brotherhood intended to protect her & help her cope with her new abilities, she fled the Brotherhood when it became apparent that they intended to weaponize her against humanity. Found instead by X-Men & taken back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, they promised to help her & only let her fight if she wanted to. At the institute, careful tests determined that her ability was actually something of a mutant siphon, tapping into the same fundamental force that Jean used that connected all life on the planet & that mutant powers erupted from. It was theorized that with prolonged contact, she could even absorb another mutant's abilities for a time. While content to remain at the school as a student, she gained a full understanding of the potential for her powers during an attack by the Brotherhood, intended to steal her back. Defending herself from mutant opponents with her touch, she saw Xavier's hypothesis about her absorption abilities in the flesh & understood that there was good she could do as a member of the X-Men. Fantastic Four *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (Jake Gylenhaal) - The top graduate & one of the head scientists of the Future Foundation, a government funded university and think-tank operated out of the Baxter Building for exceptionally gifted minds. He ran a laboratory alongside Sue. When they discovered what they called the "silver beacon," an unusual point in space that seemed to be outputting an extreme amount of unknown cosmic radiation, he asked for a mission to be flown into orbit to run instrumentations on it, but the request was denied by various government bodies. Instead, they arranged for a secret mission of their own into space, by getting Franklin to secure a spacecraft. He contacted Ben to fly the craft & Sue elected to bring along with Johnny, who was currently enrolled in the Future Foundation. Once in orbit, he pointed his instruments designed to detect & harness the cosmic radiation towards the silver beacon, but the silver beacon in turn reacted instantaneously, bathing the craft in an invisible cosmic radiation. His devices managed to contain the intense energy, but only for a moment before the machine was destroyed & the radiation lanced into the four of them. They managed to return to Earth barely conscious, but the government had become aware of their excursion & had them quarantined within the Baxter Building. When they came to they found that their bodies had been altered in fantastic ways--him in particular found that he could stretch his body as if it were made of rubber, but their trip & subsequent transformation was kept a secret from the public for a time. *'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (Amanda Seyfried) - The daughter of the Franklin Storm, the head of the Future Foundation & she too had graduated from the program & began working within it. She & Reed didn't meet until they started working together in their shared laboratory, where their professional relationship eventually blossomed into a romantic one. Concerning the incident, she was the one who had named the "silver beacon," as it actually gave off a very faint silver like light. After the incident, she found that her body seemed to contain the cosmic power itself, with which she could transform into physical barriers & soon learned during their quarantine time that she could even create these barriers so close to her body that she could render herself invisible. While she's a scientist just like Reed, she has a more solid grasp on the world around her & often finds it to be her responsibility to keep Reed's head out of the clouds. *'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (Dwayne Johnson) - An old friend of Reed's from before the Future Foundation days as they were high school classmates before Reed was accepted into the Future Foundation, but even after Reed transferred they remained in contact with one another. He, on the other hand, joined the United States Air Force & became a fighter pilot. When he left the military, Reed managed to get him a job as a test pilot for a private space flight company the Future Foundation had relations with. This was how he was chosen to fly the mission that led to the birth of the Fantastic Four. He had gained extraordinary strength, but his body was forever altered, transforming his previously organic, carbon based body into one made almost entirely of silicates in a way the brightest minds of the Baxter Building still cannot comprehend. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (Chris Pratt) - Sue's much younger brother who, like Sue, was enrolled in their father's Future Foundation program, but he was really only in it because of his family--in truth, he kind of scoffed at higher learning & just wanted to kick back & party. His father & sister didn't say it, but they kind of considered him to be somewhat of an embarrassment to their family & the Future Foundation & it was for this reason that Sue pressured him into coming along on their space voyage. Following the incident, he found that he could use the cosmic power now within himself to engulf his body in flames, but it took some practice to control it consciously. He eventually managed to perfect the transformation, using the phrases "flame on" & "flame off" to control himself. While teaching himself, he also found he could exert control over both his fire & other nearby fires & could even use the excess heat to fly through the air. Compared to the other members of the Fantastic Four, he was the one most excited to use his abilities to be a hero & often finds himself exasperated by Reed & Sue's devotion to science. The name was even his idea. Guardians of the Galaxy *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (Jake Johnson) - A self styled desperado of the stars who was born to a human mother on Earth but spent much of his life in the vast reaches of space, claimed to be the successor to a being called the "Master of the Sun." He certainly dressed the part, bearing the old flame emblem, but most who met him doubted the veracity of his claims. By all accounts, he was actually a former cabin boy on a space pirate vessel who tried to make a name for himself as a pirate himself & got caught, his mantle being an invention of his he had concocted in his years in the Xandar controlled Kyln prison. Either way, few doubt his skills as a pilot & a gunslinger & his seemingly sentient ship named Aurora certainly seems one of a kind. His worldview shaped by some of the horrors he's seen come and go from the Kyln, he has recently started recruiting likewise skilled individuals across the cosmos into what he claims to be a type of hero for hire mercenary group he calls the "Guardians of the Galaxy." *'Gamora' (Kristen Stewart): Orphaned at a young age when the Universal Church of Truth razed her home planet, she was found by the Cull Obsidian & taken in by Thanos. Genetically & technologically enhanced, she was raised as the daughter of Thanos & shaped into perhaps the deadliest woman in the galaxy & was assigned by Thanos to infiltrate the Universal Church of Truth & obtain their Soul Stone. She was reluctant at first when Star-Lord came to them with the proposition of creating a fighting force against the Cull Obsidian. *'Drax the Destroyer' (John Cena) - A man created from the blood soaked soil of Titan and imbued with the essence of all of the regrets & hatred of those lost to Thanos' decimation of his homeworld. Made with the sole purpose of Thanos' destruction, he was Titan's vengeance made manifest. He didn't even seem to know who Thanos was, & seemed to be a dull witted & emotional brute who was grieving the loss of his daughter. *'Groot' (Jim Cummings) - A tree-like alien who Quill nearly turned away but Rocket refused, saying that wherever he went, his plant came with him. He also spoke to Quill, telling him who it was--it called itself "Groot." Reluctantly, Quill accepted him & would eventually learned that, "I am Groot," was actually the only thing it ever said. Rocket later stated that he was actually a "floral colossi from Planet X," but given Rocket's penchant for bullshitting the other members weren't entirely aware if he was telling the truth. Rocket also claimed that he could understand him, but again, that could be a lie. What was known for sure was that he was kept in isolation within the Kyln & freeing him was actually the reason Rocket had let himself be captured to begin with. He didn't move much, but it followed Rocket almost like a child & could be an impressive force of nature when called into action, its regenerative powers in particular being awe inspiring. *'Rocket Raccoon' (Adam Devine) - A genetically modified and cybernetically enhanced raccoon who's a foul mouthed, temperamental & free-wheeling tactical genius who broke out of the Kyln as soon as he got in. He was among the first beings recruited to the Guardians, Quill intentionally seeking him out after seeing his skills in action in his escape. He was an outspoken loose cannon at times but his abilities were undeniable, making him a valuable asset to the team, but spoke little about his life prior to incarceration or where he came from & seemed to be covering up a traumatic past. *'Mantis' (played by ) - TBD Others *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (Tye Sheridan) - A friendly, shy, intelligent & awkward high school student & a superhero with spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically altered spider that had a serum named OZ which Oscorp created when S.H.I.E.L.D. started a bidding war for different companies to create a replacement for the super soldier serum & began testing it on animals before they were to test the formula on humans, granting him superhuman spider abilities. While he first tries to use his powers for personal gain, when he lets a burglar go who later kills his uncle, Ben in a carjacking attempt he learns a valuable lesson--with great power there must also come great responsibility. He then pledges to use his powers to help people, trying to help out the little guys in a world of titans. His suit is reminiscent of runners & extreme sports. *'Stephen Vincent Strange M.D., Ph.D./Doctor Strange' (J.K. Simmons): The Sorcerer Supreme & a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who was originally a brilliant, yet arrogant neurosurgeon that lives 177A Bleecker Street having become a doctor after his sister Donna drowned, because of a cramp in the 70s & suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled. In his journey to find a cure for his condition, he came to be a student under the nameless Ancient One, where he learned of other worlds beyond ours and the art of manipulating their energies in a way one might call sorcery. He draws energies from timeless realities in order to sustain his youth. His outfit makes him look more like an eccentric citizen of New York instead of a traditional sorcerer, the red trenchcoat on his back is actually the Cloak of Levitation in disguise, though it causes people to give him weird looks over he’s wearing around town & wears the Eye of Agamotto around his neck. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (Charlie Day) - A Canadian freelance mercenary who developed a rare form of cancer. The technicians & scientists of Weapon X, a superhuman soldier program that performed horrible tests on mutants created by both the American & Canadian governments, used a process based on Logan's own mutant genome in an attempt to give Wade a healing factor like his. It worked all too well, the healing factor being multiplied like crazy thanks to his cancer, but the healing factor mixed with their attempt at mind wiping him left his brain a chaotic mess, which Xavier & Logan discovered after he was sent to bring back Logan by Department H. Realizing that Department H was likely using him just as it had been using Logan, he agreed to help them figure out what was really going on and helped them covertly steal some files from Department H's headquarters. He possesses a highly sarcastic & cynical sense of humor that irritates & annoys most others to his own amusement. He feels no shame & can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture, he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite him being shaken over some fear & shock over his subsequent transformation. His outfit consists of a red mask with black around the eyeholes, a black harness to carry his swords & guns as well as a dagger, a red & black hoodie, black gloves, a black belt with pouches, tan pants with knee guards & black combat boots. Supporting *'Pepper Potts/Rescue' (Emma Stone) - Tony's love-interest & co-head of Stark Industries who later gets her own suit of armor. *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (Leslie Odom Jr.) - Once the primary military liaison for Stark Industries, responsible for setting up military tests of Stark made weapon systems. When Stark shut down the weapons production at Stark industries, he said farewell to the company as well & eventually retired from the armed forces, but he was called out of civilian life once again when Fury began his Avengers Initiative & was hired on to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help better understand the Stark weapon systems they intended to use. When Stark joined the Avengers, he remained as part of Stark's support team, but as Stark was a billionaire playboy & not a soldier, the constant battles had an adverse effect on his mentality & he turned to drinking, so much so that it was starting to concern the heads at S.H.I.E.L.D. that it was becoming a problem. This, in conjunction with Fury's increasing frustration with Stark's unwillingness to share the technological secrets behind his armor, caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to secretly confiscate one of Stark's older sets of armors, reverse engineer it & modify to their own liking. Due to his experience with Stark, they had him pilot this suit of armor in tests, and when it came time to deploy for the first time, he only agreed to do so when given the word that he wouldn't be replacing Stark permanently. *'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (Sylvester Stallone) - The tough, no-nonsense director of S.H.I.E.L.D. & the son of one of the original Howling Commandos who was appointed director of the organization after the death of its long standing previous director, Peggy Carter. His promotion was in large part recognition for his integral role in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s complete dismantling of the Zodiac Cartel. Known for his cagey personality & oftentimes ruthless tactics, he was the one who spearheaded the Avengers Initiative. While under Director Carter's leadership S.H.I.E.L.D. had lead the world in subterfuge him sought to push for more open aggression, perhaps as a reaction of the horrors he had seen as an agent. The age of the superhuman was truly starting to dawn & was going to make damn sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be there before anyone else. His ends justify the means type of leadership make him a rather controversial figure in both American & international politics. Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (played by ) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (played by Tom Felton) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (played by ) - TBD *'Brotherhood of Liberation', consisting of: **'Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (played by ) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (played by ) - TBD **'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (played by ) - TBD **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (played by Daisy Ridley) - TBD *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (played by Harrison Ford) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (played by ) - TBD *'Harvey Elder/Mole Man' (played by James Corden) - TBD Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:2017 Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Hawkeye Category:Black Widow Category:Ant-man Category:Captain Marvel Category:Black Panther Category:Spider-Man Category:Deadpool Category:Doctor Strange Category:Wolverine Category:Cyclops Category:The Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Fantastic Four